Lets go to the Beach Tsuna!
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: 802759 pairing  Yamamoto conivinces Tsuna to the beach..to do stuff...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn & **DO NOT** profit from this ^^

Okay so this is my first official fanfic I've made I suppose  
>This story is Yaoi, if you don't like that don't read it ^^<p>

I am not a writter, I have no writing skills what-so-ever, but my friends seemed to like it, so I'm posting it! 「I don't mind critiques, but I will probably be to lazy to fix it sorry XD;」  
>[Ps this is a re-upload, had to delet my old account for personal reasons]<p>

* * *

><p>It was just like any other day in Namimori, school just got out and Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking out of their classroom.<p>

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto trying to grab Tsuna's attention to wait up for him.  
>Tsuna stares over, and smiles back.<br>"Hey Yamamoto!"  
>"wanna come and play a game with me this afternoon?" Yamamoto Grins<br>"Uhmm have you forgotten I'm no good Tsuna? I'm no good at baseball" Tsuna takes a deep breathe and sighs looks off to the side.

"Common' Tsuna! It'll be fun, and the location today is gorgeous"  
>"But I... I, I have to baby sit Lambo tonight, yes that's it. So I won't be able to make it, hehe!" Tsuna says in a hesitant voice with a false grin while scratching the back of his head.<p>

"Bring him too! The more the merrier!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna's house, Tsuna went inside to change out of his school clothes while Yamamoto waited for him outside.

Whilst inside "Gah, why does Yamamoto want to invite me to a baseball game, he knows I suck"

Reborn walks into the room "I hear you're going to the beach to play a game of Volley Ball with Yamamoto"

Tsuna turns his head 'What! Yamamoto told me were playing baseball"  
>"Does it really matter what you play? You'll still end up the same" Reborn Chuckled<br>"What's that suppose to mean!" Tsuna glares and Reborn with his fists tightened and arms scrunching to his sides

Reborn, of coarse falls asleep.

Tsuna makes his way out of the house and meets up with Yamamoto again.  
>"Yo, Tsuna where's the lil' guy"<br>Tsuna looks around wondering what he's talking about, and realizes he forgot Lambo. Tsuna has a panicked look on his face.  
>"Oh, well Lambo...mom decided that she really wanted to watch him tonight so yeah"<br>"Oh okay"  
>"Besides mom's always making him his favorite things to eat, and he can pretty much eat all he wants, so I'm sure its for the best"<p>

"Looking forward to our game tonight? I was gonna invite Gokudera to, but I couldn't find him today"  
>Tsuna thinks to himself that it was probably better Gokudera didn't come along.<br>"So Reborn told me before I left we were playing volley ball?" Tsuna spoke out to Yamamoto  
>"Yep, I figured you'd be surprised to figure out that I invited to you a game that your actually good at after you get into it" Yamamoto grinned<br>"Oh, thanks for that" Tsuna said while sulking back at Yamamoto.

Then Tsuna and Yamamoto finally made their way to the beach, Tsuna got beat up by plenty of Volley balls, and Yamamoto excelled of coarse, making his and Tsuna's team and team mates the winners.

Both Yamamoto and Tsuna are tired, and still on the beach volley ball court, while pretty much everyone else has returned home, a few people still remain on the beach roaming around.  
>"Wooo, I'm beat, I guess its time to get going home" An overworked Tsuna says while looking a little hunch over and staring at the ground a bit.<br>Yamamoto not seeming to pay any attention, hold a towel behind his head and stretches it behind his neck. He then walks up behind Tsuna stretched over, and slightly rests his arm on Tsuna's Shoulder.  
>"HiiI! Yamamoto! don't scare me like that!"<br>"Tsuna wanna go watch the sunset with me?"  
>"What? Hmm... I guess I could, just as long as we make it back before it gets to dark" Tsuna says in a shocked voice<br>"Great! Tsuna follow me" Yamamoto sounded way to happy when he said that in Tsuna's opinion, but he decides to follow Yamamoto anyway.

Tsuna and Yamamoto have been walking down the beach and awful long ways, Tsuna almost at the point of questioning Yamamoto about if he knew where they were going, but Tsuna decided he should wait it out just awhile longer.

Then in the distance Tsuna see's a kind of beat up beach shack thingy-ma-bob, with double doors and a small window. The whole shack thing looked a bit beat up and old.  
>"Yamamoto, is that where we're going, is in the beach house thingy ma-bob?"<br>Yamamoto pauses a bit, with a kind of shocked looked on his face, and just grins at Tsuna  
>"Yeah that's where we're headed pretty cool huh?"<br>Tsuna thinks to himself, that Yamamoto's a little weird, it didn't look cool at all.

So they reach the shack, and Yamamoto opens the doors and inside lies a bench.  
>"Lets sit here" Yamamoto smiles at Tsuna.<br>"Th-thanks' Tsuna smiles back at Yamamoto

Time passes by a bit and Tsuna decides to say something  
>"Why did we come all the way down here just to see a sunset Yamamoto?"<br>Yamamoto pauses  
>"Well you know, its kind of exciting being all alone with a friend down here, its makes it feel more special" Yamamoto trying to say that while hiding his true intentions.<br>Tsuna puzzled by his words, doesn't know what to say.

Another pause of time passes by.  
>"Tsuna" Yamamoto goes.<br>Tsuna just has a questionant look on his face as a response.  
>Yamamoto then gets up he heads toward the doors and starts to close them.<br>"Yamamoto... what are you doing? How are we gonna see the sunset if the doors are closed?"  
>Yamamoto turns to Tsuna while closing the doors.<br>"The real game starts now" Yamamoto says while grinning and shutting the doors completely.

"Huh! Game? What game? How do we play a game in here, with nothing but ourselves?" Tsuna starts panicking.  
>Yamamoto Grins, and hovers over Tsuna from the front, while placing his palms on the bench and his face right in front of Tsuna's.<br>"Why don't you just relax a bit and you'll find out" Yamamoto says with a calm face, and smiling afterwards.  
>"Yama-mo..." Tsuna about to say Yamamoto's name, but gets taken in by Yamamoto giving him a big passionate kiss, while grasping Tsuna's head with his right hand, working his fingers through Tsuna's brown hair.<p>

"Yam-Yama-Yamamoto!" Tsuna says in a shocked voice.  
>"You get what game we're playing now right Tsuna?"<br>"Game! Game! How is kissing me on the-!" Tsuna stopped again as Yamamoto gets on the bench kneels towards Tsuna and kisses him again, this time also grabbing for his crotch area.  
>Tsuna squeals, but his squeals are censored by Yamamoto's kiss.<p>

Yamamoto lets them both grasp some air.  
>"Yamamaoto what are you doing to me!" Tsuna demands<br>"Something I've always wanted to do with you"  
>Tsuna gives Yamamoto a paranoid look.<br>Yamamoto then starts to touch Tsuna some more.  
>"Stop doing th-that Yamamoto, I hate being touched there besides, I'm your friend!"<br>"If someone else were to touch, would you reply the same?" Yamamoto questioned  
>"Of coarse! Friends don't do that stuff to each other, especially two guys!"<p>

Yamamoto ignoring Tsuna zips open Tsuna's Zipper and takes off his pants.  
>"Yamamamoto!" Tsuna says in anger, and trys to escape, but Yamamoto grabs him and holds him down on the ground, while pushing the bench out of the way.<br>"Tsuna its okay, don't worry I'll be gentle when I start"

When he starts! When He starts, don't tell me he's planning to do THAT. Tsuna thought to himself.

"No Yamamoto! No stop, stop!" Tsuna plea's to Yamamoto.  
>Yamamoto smiles, and ignores Tsuna.<br>Yamamoto then lifts off Tsuna's shirt and starts licking Tsuna's chest area, causing Tsuna to completely flush.  
>"nhn..." Tsuna starts to submit to Yamamoto's doing.<p>

Yamamoto raise himself up a bit  
>"Ah, finally your starting to relax a bit and enjoy yourself" Yamamoto says in a happy tone<br>"Its not that I enjoy i-i-t... ah... ah..sto-, ahhhhh" Yamamoto starts to lick his nipples, and teasingly nibble at them.  
>"Yama-mo-o-to!"<p>

Yamamoto slithers down to Tsuna's lower half.

Then all of a sudden from behind a door, there's the sounds of someone outside.  
>The doors open.<br>"J-j-j-j-judaimei?" the voice kind of whispers in shock.  
>"Yamamoto you bastard what are you doing to the 10th!"<br>"Gokudera?" Yamamoto Questions  
>"Who else idiot?" Gokudera says as he glares a Yamamoto.<p>

Gokudera then looks down at Tsuna, starting to blush by the sight of Tsuna's body.  
>He then snaps out and remembers what's happening here. Gokudera then looks towards Tsuna's lower half and realizes Yamamoto has yet to have penetrated him yet, due to Tsuna's underwear still being on.<p>

Looks like the 10th is wearing his yellow underwear with white hearts today, Gokudera fantasies to himself while examining the tenth.  
>Gokudera then walks in further; Yamamoto starting to lick above Tsuna's crotch area, and kneels down.<br>Yamamoto rises up enough to talk.  
>"Joining us Gokudera?" Yamamoto says casually<br>"GOKUDERA!" Tsuna says in shock

"How can you expect me to sit and watch my rival about to take Judaimei, or go off elsewhere knowing what happening to him!"

Couldn't you have just threatened to bomb Yamamoto up? Tsuna thinks with his paranoid face on.

"...I'm the one who should take Juudaimei first! I am his right handman and all!" Gokudera says all proudly

You too! WHY ME! Tsuna's inner dialog shouts to him.

"Hahah sure Gokudera" Yamamoto says in glee

I really do pick the best friends, Tsuna thinks to himself in disgust.

"Sorry the tenth, I've dream about this for so long, I'm so ashamed to admit it, but with you like this I can't hold it anymore, please forgive me!"  
>Gokudera then gives Tsuna a deep kiss, while Yamamoto starts playing with Tsuna's thing.<br>Tsuna starts to become very squeamish arching his back and making noises, but the sounds coming from himself are collected into Gokudera's mouth.

Tsuna's unsure of which emotion he's feeling he's being overcome with, he's either in great disgust that two of his trusted guardians are wanting to mate with him, or if he's feeling engulfed by pleasure due to the things that they are doing to him.

Gokudera finally releases his kiss from Tsuna, Tsuna being completely breathless from their kiss, a string of Saliva passes across their lips.

Yamamoto then starts to poke and lick Tsuna's lil' member.  
>"Woah Tsuna, its dripping"<br>Gokudera goes down to Tsuna's end, and then starts to lick. Yamamoto Smirks.  
>"Stop l-li-cking me do-w...ahhhhHH!"<p>

Gokudera, pokes 1 of his finger into Tsuna, making Tsuna moan really loudly while arching his back, then he inserts another of his fingers into Tsuna, Tsuna now drooling like crazy as Gokudera then starts to thrust his fingers in and out of Tsuna.  
>Yamamoto then decides to stick in one of his fingers joining Gokudera.<p>

"Tsuna is mine!" Gokudera insists  
>"Don't be greedy, anyway you should be thankful I'm the one who got him this way" Yamamoto grins pissing Gokudera off.<p>

Gokudera sighs  
>"Just because you helped with this doesn't mean you're going in first!"<p>

Tsuna gasping as the two argue.

"Gok-YammmmmmM!" Tsuna tries to cry out their names  
>"St-t-op!"<p>

Gokudera looks at Tsuna, feeling sorry for the words coming out of his mouth, but delighted by the emotions emitting from his facial expressions and body language.

"Well, you going in? I'm Getting impatient for my turn since you wanna go first so bad" Yamamoto Taunted Gokudera

Gokudera lifts Tsuna up from his arm pits, and then holding him by one arm, while using the other so he could insert his mini-self, while Yamamoto kneels down in front of Tsuna, holding Tsuna's legs for support, and moving his mouth in and out of Tsuna's thing.

Tsuna's face now scrunching up his face in fear of Gokudera inserting himself into him. Gokudera then places himself within Tsuna, Causing Tsuna to Scream and moan, in both pleasure and pain, while his eye-lids flicker on and off, and drooling from the side of his mouth.

"JUUUUDAIMEEI! Are you alright!" Gokudera questions in fear he's harmed Tsuna  
>Yamamoto chuckles with Tsuna inside his mouth.<br>"I-I-I was... nhnnn nhnnnn never fine to begin... w-with" Tsuna Complains  
>"Its okay Gokudera, he's not in pain" Yamamoto tried to reassure Gokudera<br>"Okay..." Gokudera hesitates to say, fearing the 10th will either be in mega pain, or will hate him because of his desire.

Gokudera starts to thrust in and out of Tsuna  
>"Nhhhhnnnnm! AHHHHHHH! nnhhhhnn... uuuunnnn" Sounds that were coming from Tsuna's mouth that made Gokudera feel more alright about what he was doing to the 10th.<p>

"Is is okay if I release inside you juudaimei?"  
>"...fine g-O on" Tsuna gave up caring anymore, he didn't know what he was thinking anymore, he couldn't stand the fact that out of all the denying he was doing, he was finally starting to think he was enjoying it.<br>Gokudera realizes his inner Juices into Tsuna, causing Tsuna to do the same inside Yamamoto's mouth.  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHH!..." Gokudera and Tsuna both moaned, while Yamamoto smiled and gulped down Tsuna's inner juices.<p>

Gokudera then pulls himself out, and both Gokudera and Yamamoto set Tsuna on the ground Gently on his back.  
>Gokudera goes off to lick on Tsuna's thing while Yamamoto the lifts Tsuna's lower body, and starts to thrust his member in and out of Tsuna, Tsuna Moaning and drooling in more pleasure, Yamamoto seemed more rougher then Gokudera, but probably in Yamamoto's mind he was making a homerun inside of Tsuna, and its like Yamamotos thing was eyeing a baseball, having to pitch it as fast as possible.<p>

Gokudera then goes off to kiss Tsuna, while Yamamoto still thrusting in and out of Tsuna, goes to kiss Tsuna at the same time Gokudera is, causing all of their tongues to go insides each others.

Tsuna gasping the worst out of all of them  
>"Yam...ma..moto, fa-ster!"<br>Of coarse Yamamoto agrees... they al break off their kiss, and Gokudera starts at Tsunas lower self, and both Yamamoto and Tsuna squirt together!  
>Bunches of moans coming from Tsuna.<p>

After that they all lay down flat on the ground breathing hard with juices all over them, and eventually fall asleep there.

Next morning...  
>They all wake up... but its not in the shack... its in... jail? A jail cell?<p>

From behind a desk dressed up in a blue police uniform "Lookie what we have here the beach nudists who were doing naughty things. You scared quiet a lot of people, And this is something I can't allow" The mysterious person said

He comes out of behind the desk holding his hat down with his two fingers, "Anyone here want to explain to me what you all were doing in there, and why is was done in such a public area..."

The guy then lifts his hat above his eyes

"...before I feel the need to bite you all to death?"

"Hibari!" The 3 of them scream in horror.

* * *

><p>And thats the end!～ :D<p> 


End file.
